Rex and Hannah Chronicles Story 50: Origins
by Tim66
Summary: Revealed at last, the backstory of how Rex and Hannah first met.


DISCLAIMER: The characters of Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster are the property of Spelling Productions and were created by Constance M. Burge.

 **WARNING: The following story contains scenes that may be disturbing to some readers. Reader discretion is advised.**

 **THE PLACE: ARMSTRONG CITY, REPUBLIC OF LUNA**

 **THE TIME: OCTOBER 28, 3360**

Jenkalu Hannah Buckland sat at the terminal at looked at the monitors in front of her. It was late in the evening, and it seemed that Kalu had the whole archives building to herself, which suited her current somber mood. The young historian was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the approaching footsteps and was startled when the hand fell on her right shoulder. "What?" Kalu exclaimed.

"Easy, it's just me," Kalu's friend, Alan Carter, replied. He looked at the monitor, which displayed images of Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster on them. "A little ancestor worship going on, I see."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," Kalu replied.

"Well, I've heard of Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster, who hasn't," Alan replied. "Still, Kalu, you're lucky. You actually got to go back and meet them, several times, I might add."

"Oh, I do consider myself lucky for that," Kalu said. "It's just that Rex and Hannah are approaching a crucial event in their lives, and I can't do anything about it."

"Ah, I see. And you want to help them."

"Yes, but I have strict orders from the Temporal Enforcers not to interfere in the conflict with the Old Ones."

"Well, perhaps the Temporal Enforcers know best," Alan replied. "Besides, we both know that things come out okay for your ancestors."

"Do we now?"

"Well, we're both here, aren't we. All that happened more than a thousand years ago, remember."

"Yes, but when it comes to beings as powerful as the Old Ones, all bets are off," replied Kalu. "We may not be as safe as we think."

"Are you certain, Kalu?"

"No, it's just a feeling I have," Kalu sighed. "Still, there is nothing I can do about it." She turned back to the monitor. "It is ironic, Alan, that Rex and Hannah are living in Massachusetts right now, in their time, that is. That's where things all started for them."

"Really? I didn't know that," Alan said.

"Let me show you then," Kalu said as she manipulated the controls and soon an image of Colonial America came up on the screen. "Ah, here we are." Kalu knew that time probes, invisible and intangible, were on the scene, giving a feed from the distant past. Slowly, the picture zoomed in on a crowd of people, who seemed to be gathering for something. _The vultures are circling,_ Kalu thought bitterly.

"What's this?" Alan asked as he leaned in to get a better look.

"This, Alan, is the event that led to the first meeting of Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster. Now, watch..."

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **ANNE'S TOWN, MASSACHUSETTS**

 **MAY 20** **th** **, 1705**

"Bring the prisoner forward," Squire Edward Faversham announced to the crowd, who were gathered around the makeshift gallows, a rope, with a noose, tied to a tall tree. The crowd parted and two men brought Hannah Webster to the front of it. "Hannah Webster, you stand convicted of the crime of witchcraft, and sentenced to hang by the neck until dead. Have you anything to say before sentence is passed."

"I would, if it would do any good," Hannah replied bitterly. "However, all of you have already made up your minds. To you, I was guilty before the so-called trial even started. I explained then that I, and others like myself, are no threat to any of you. We just want to follow our own religion, without being persecuted. I mean isn't getting away from such persecution the reason why we came to the New World in the first place?"

"You blaspheme against God, woman, and you call it persecution?" Faversham asked.

"I can't blaspheme against a god that I don't worship," Hannah replied. There was a collective gasp from the crowd. "As I said, I just want to practice my own religion, just as the rest of you wish to practice yours. What harm is there in that."

"So you admit that you worship the Devil!" Faversham said triumphantly.

"I said no such thing, and you know it!"

"You all but admitted it, woman."

"Well, Squire, perhaps I should admit something else," Hannah said in a low voice. "Like how you came to my cell, late last night, and offered to let me go, on the condition I provided sexual favours for you."

"Blasphemous whore!" Faversham yelled and stepped closer to Hannah, raising his hand to strike her.

This had been the opening that Hannah had been waiting for. As Faversham stepped up to her, Hannah brought her right leg up, and kneed Faversham square in the crotch. Faversham went down, groaning, and Hannah was off and running. _Not very ladylike, but what can one expect from a blasphemous whore,_ Hannah thought as she disappeared into the forest.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Hannah had been running for close to twenty minutes, when she heard the bray of hunting dogs in the woods behind her. _Faversham is persistent,_ she thought. _No doubt he hates the fact that I rejected his advances last night._ With effort, she increased her speed, but she knew that she could not elude her pursuers forever.

"There she is!" a voice shouted from somewhere behind Hannah.

 _Damn, I better pick up the pace,_ Hannah thought as she tried to run faster. She had just completed this thought, when the sound of a rifle boomed behind her. Suddenly, Hannah felt something slam into her back, and she crashed to the ground. _I'm shot! They've shot me!_ Her back felt like it was on fire, and she started coughing up blood. Only half-aware, she heard Faversham and her other pursuers arrive on the scene.

"Shall I finish her off?" a voice asked.

"No, don't waist a musket ball on her," Faversham's voice replied. "Let the witch die a dog's death here in the woods." With that, they walked away, leaving the mortally wounded Hannah behind.

 _They're leaving me..._ was all Hannah had time to think, before finally fainting from the shock and pain.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **INTERLUDE: 3360**

"They just left her for dead!?" Alan exclaimed.

"Yeah, they did," Kalu said.

"How did she make it?"

"That is where Rex Buckland comes in.." Kalu replied.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **1705**

 _Ah, these should be the herbs I need,_ Rex Buckland thought as he picked up the herbs in question and popped them into his sack. He had been out in the woods, gathering herbs, for some time now, and was about to head back home, when he heard the shot. _That sounds too close for comfort,_ Rex thought as he headed towards the area where the shot had come from. Rex didn't like anyone getting too close to his cabin, and for good reason. Still, he felt that he should investigate just what was going on. _Perhaps someone is just out hunting._ So it was with great astonishment when Rex stumbled upon the young woman, lying on the ground, with a gaping wound in her back. _Someone shot this poor woman, but why?_ Rex wondered to himself. _No time to ponder on it now, I've got to get her back to the cabin, and fast._ Rex knew that moving the young woman was risky, but leaving her here would mean almost certain death. _She may still die, by the look of that wound, but I have to try._ With that, Rex gingerly picked the woman up and carried her away.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

Rex's cabin was set well back into the woods. This meant that he had few visitors, but considering that he was a practicing witch, it was just as well. Slowly, Rex entered the cabin, carrying the unconscious woman, and laid her down on his bed. He took a close look at the wound on her back. _This is bad. She's already lost a lot of blood, and there is the risk of infection. Still, the first thing to do is get that musket ball out of her._ Quickly, Rex got a fire going in his fireplace, in which he heated up a knife. Once it was hot enough to be sterilized, Rex took the knife and gingerly probed the wound on the woman's back, until he'd located the musket ball, which he carefully removed. Once that was done, he went over and quickly mixed a potion from some of the herbs he had collected. _Not sure that this will work, but she'll surely die if I don't try it._ Once the potion was ready, Rex took it and gently poured it into the wound. _I just hope I got those ancient Sumerian healing writings down correctly._ After that was done, Rex took a needle, that he then sterilized, using the fire, and some thread and slowly stitched the wound up. Finally, he bandaged the wound, using part of his bed sheet. _Well, that's all I can do for this woman,_ he thought. _The rest is up to her._

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **A FEW DAYS LATER...**

With a moan, Hannah opened her eyes and slowly looked around. She appeared to be in a bedroom, but who's bedroom it was, she did not know. Very slowly, she began to sit up.

"I'd be careful, if I were you," the man, who was carrying a jug of water, said as he entered the bedroom. "You had a nasty wound on your back, after all."

"And I guess I have you to thank for saving me, Mr..." Hannah began.

"Rex Buckland," the man said, smiling.

"I'm Hannah Webster," Hannah replied. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Buckland."

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **INTERLUDE: 3360**

"So that's how your ancestors first met," Alan said.

"Correct," Kalu replied. "Hannah was lucky that Rex found her when he did. A few more hours and she would have certainly died. And neither of us would be here now to talk about it."

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **1705**

"How long have I been here, Mr. Buckland?" Hannah asked.

"About three days, and please call me Rex," Rex replied.

"And you can call me Hannah. So, it's been three days since you found me."

"Yes, mind you, you've been delirious for most of it. Your fever finally broke this morning," Rex said. "So, how did you come to be where I found you, if you don't mind me asking."

"I made the mistake of telling people, I thought were friends, that I was a practicing witch," Hannah replied bitterly. "They turned me in. It seemed that all of Anne's Town, a place I was born and raised in, turned against me. It was like Salem all over again."

"I see," Rex replied. Although now thirteen years in the past, the infamous Salem Witch Trials still haunted all those that practiced the Craft. Several people had been hanged, one crushed to death, and, as rumour had it, one poor woman was even burned. All because they had been accused of witchcraft. Some of those poor people had not even been practicing witches, but just innocent souls that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Rex shuddered at the thought of it all.

"My trial was presided over by our Squire, one Edward Faversham," Hannah said. "Needless to say, I was convicted and sentenced to death by hanging. However, the night before my scheduled execution, Faversham came to my cell and offered to let me go, if I did him favours, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I think I do know, Hannah," Rex replied. "I take it you turned him down."

"I did," Hannah said. "Needless to say, he decided to proceed with my execution. However, things didn't go as planned, and I escaped. You know the rest."

"They shot you, left you for dead, and I found you," Rex said, shaking his head. "They will always fear us, because we don't conform to their beliefs and such." He gestured to the cabin around them. "That is why I live here in the woods. After hearing about Salem, and other such trials against those that practice the Craft, I decided it best to sequester myself from the rest of society."

"Thank you for saving my life, Rex," Hannah said gratefully.

"You're most welcome, Hannah," Rex said and paused. "So, you were born in Anne's Town. What happened to your parents."

"They were killed in a fire when I was ten," Hannah said. "I was raised by a friend's family. Until they found out I was a practicing witch and threw me to the wolves." She shook her head bitterly. What about you, Rex?"

"I'm from London, originally," Rex said. "Five years ago, I left England and travelled all around the world, sometimes visiting places few ever went. It's where I got these." With that, Rex got up and left the bedroom. He soon returned, his hands full of scrolls, which he placed down in front of Hannah.

"What are these?" Hannah asked as she picked up one of the scrolls. It looked very old, and the writing on it looked, to her, like a bunch of squiggly lines.

"Some very ancient scrolls, many written in languages long since dead," Rex said. "I have something of a knack at translating old languages. This is another reason I came here and built this cabin, so I could study the scrolls without being disturbed. In fact, it was from one of those scrolls that I concocted the potion that saved your life, Hannah."

"You took quite a risk with getting these scrolls," Hannah said. "Those ignorant fools out there would probably burn them."

"I know," Rex replied as he gathered up the scrolls. "This so-called New World is very much like the old, in that they are not ready for the knowledge in these scrolls. Anyway, Hannah, where will you go now? You can hardly go back to Anne's Town."

"I don't know. New France, perhaps," Hannah said. "Would they be any more accepting of me there?"

"To be honest with you, Hannah, I doubt it," Rex said. "If you need a place to stay, you can stay here."

"Here? Rex, I really can't put you out..."

"Nonsense," Rex said, shaking his head. "It does get lonely out here, Hannah, and, since you are a fellow witch, we have much in common. Stay as long as you like."

"Thank you, Rex," Hannah replied, grateful that this kind man had opened his home to her in this desperate time. "I accept."

 **OOOOOOOOO**

That night, Rex and Hannah were having dinner, when Hannah asked: "Rex, about those scrolls you have. Why do you collect them?"

"Because they are about knowledge, Hannah, and all knowledge must be preserved," Rex replied. "And those scrolls are only the beginning. There are some ancient books I hope to track down as well."

"Such as?"

"Such as the Necronomicon and _De Vermis Mysteriis_ , for example." Rex said.

"Those books really exist? I thought they were just rumours and legends," Hannah said.

"No, they exist, or existed," Rex replied. "Mind you, many copies have been destroyed, over the centuries, those that still exist have become harder and harder to find. However, I do believe that some copies are still out there and, with luck, I'll find them someday."

"Are you sure that's rise, Rex?" Hannah asked. "I heard that those books are evil."

"No, Hannah," Rex said, shaking his head. "The books in question can be used for evil, in the wrong hands. However, they in themselves are not evil. Rather they are knowledge, knowledge that perhaps might be needed someday."

"Needed for what?"

"I don't know, not yet at least." Rex replied.

"Well, when you do start your search, I'd like to help you," Hannah said.

"That would be wonderful, Hannah."

"It's the least I can do for the man that saved my life," the smiling Hannah said.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **INTERLUDE: 3360**

"Well, it looks like things turned out well for your ancestors, Kalu," Alan said.

"Yeah, for a while, at least, it did," Kalu replied. "However, it was not meant to be."

"What do you mean?" Alan asked.

"Watch and see," Kalu said sadly.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **1705, TWO MONTHS LATER...**

 _Yes, the garden is turning out nicely,_ Hannah thought as she admired the herbs that were growing in the small garden she was maintaining, just outside of Rex's cabin. In the two months that she had been living with Rex, Hannah had never been happier. She and Rex had grown closer, both brought together by their isolation from the rest of humanity. _If only they would be more accepting of us, then things would be ever better. Ah well..._ Humming a tune to herself, Hannah began to work in the garden.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

However, what Hannah didn't know was that two villagers, from Anne's Town, were watching from the bushes. They had been out hunting and had stumbled upon Rex's cabin. "I don't believe it," the first villager said. "It's that Webster woman, but I heard she'd been shot dead, while she tried to escape her death sentence."

"Well, that proves that she is indeed a witch. How else could she have survived." the second villager said. "Come, we must tell Squire Faversham of this at once."

 **OOOOOOOOO**

"So, Hannah, how is the garden coming along?" Rex asked, when the two of them were having dinner, late that evening.

"It's coming along great," Hannah replied. "With luck, the new herbs will be ready before winter sets in."

"That's good," Rex said. "Hannah, I was thinking that perhaps..." He got no further, as the cabin door burst open and Faversham, accompanied by two male villagers, all carrying torches, entered. "What is the meaning of this intrusion!?" Rex said with outrage.

"The meaning is witchcraft," Faversham replied as he locked eyes with Hannah. "And you are harbouring a known witch. That, in of itself, is a crime." Faversham's eyes then fell on Rex's scrolls. "What are these?"

"Those are nothing to you," Rex said as he got up. However, before he could make a move, the two villagers quickly grabbed and restrained him.

"What heathen tongue is this!?" Faversham asked as he tried to read the scrolls. "Is this some Satanic code?"

"No, you don't understand, it's..." Rex got no further as one of the villagers punched him in the solar plexus.

"Such blasphemous things cannot be allowed to exist," Faversham said and, as Rex and Hannah watched helplessly, set fire to the scrolls.

"Ignorant savage!" Rex spat at Faversham.

"Yes, coming from a heathen like you, I take that as a compliment," Faversham said, and then turned to Hannah. "As for you, Webster, we have unfinished business." With that, he reached out and grabbed her.

"Leave her alone!" Rex said and struggled to break free, which earned him another jab in the solar plexus by one of the two villagers.

"I'll deal with you later," Faversham said to Rex. "However, at the moment, I have a witch to deal with." Faversham then dragged a struggling Hannah into the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

"Well, witch, here we are again," Faversham said to Hannah. "Technically, you are under sentence of death, so I can kill you right here and now if I choose. However, perhaps we can work something out."

"Now Squire, what would the villagers think if they knew you tried to have your way with me?" Hannah asked defiantly.

"You think they would believe you, witch? That they would take your word over mine?" Faversham laughed. "In Anne's Town, I am a respected man, while you are nothing but a convicted blasphemer. No, I have nothing to fear from you." He reached over and laid a hand on Hannah's right breast.

Hannah spat in his face.

"Heathen hag!" Faversham exclaimed and stuck Hannah across the face. Hannah flew backwards, landing on the bed. Faversham was all over her in an instant, groping, pawing, ripping at her clothes, his eyes filled with lust.

 _No, you will NOT have me!_ Hannah thought desperately. It was then that she spotted the knife, on the bedside table, and grabbed it. Before Faversham had a chance to react, Hannah brought the knife up and stabbed him in the stomach. With a gasp, Faversham rolled over onto his back, but Hannah wasn't done. In righteous fury, she raised the knife and brought it down on Faversham again and again.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

In the living room, Rex and the two villagers heard the struggle in the bedroom. "Looks like the Squire is teaching that witch a lesson," the first villager smirked.

"Yeah, and I hope she enjoys it," the second one replied.

 _If I get free..._ Rex began to think, but stopped as the sounds of struggle ceased. Very slowly, the bedroom door opened, and Hannah emerged, covered in blood. In her hand, she held a bloody knife. The two villagers were so astonished that they let go of Rex, which allowed him to spring into action. In no time, both villagers were lying on the floor, unconscious.

"I... He..." Hannah babbled.

Rex quickly made his way over to Hannah. Seeing her torn clothes, he quickly sized up the situation. He then peered into the bedroom, and saw what lay within _. Looks like the Squire tried to have his way with Hannah, again. And once again, Hannah got the better of him, only for good this time._

"I..." Hannah said again as she let the knife fall to the floor.

"I know, Hannah, I know," Rex said as he gently embraced her. "However, right now we need to make ourselves scarce." He pointed at the two unconscious villagers on the floor. "When these two brutes wake up, they'll no doubt go for help, and we better not be here when that happens." Very slowly, Rex led Hannah out of the cabin, and into the woods.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

They found a fast flowing river, in which Hannah was able to clean most of the blood off of herself, although it remained stained in her clothes. "I guess that now we're wanted murderers as well," Hannah said slowly. "And the fact that animal tried to rape me won't even matter. I'm a witch, and to them, I'm evil, end of story."

"We both are, it seems," Rex said. _Now where are we supposed to go? I guess we'll have to take a chance on New France and hope for the best._

"DAMN THEM ALL!" Hannah suddenly screamed. "I HATE THEM! I WANT TO KILL THEM ALL, LIKE I KILLED THAT PERVERT, FAVERSHAM!"

"Well, then, perhaps I can help," a new voice said.

Rex and Hannah turned and saw what appeared to be a middle aged man, standing a few feet away from them. He seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Rex asked.

"My name is Tempus, and I'm the Demon Of Time," the man replied.

"A Demon!?" Hannah said.

"Yes, and I represent a power called the Source," Tempus said. "And I come to you with an offer."

"What offer?" Rex asked.

"Why, to become Warlocks, of course," Tempus replied.

"But aren't Warlocks supposed to be evil?" Hannah asked.

"I see you've been listening to propaganda," Tempus said. "No, not evil. You just follow a new path, plus there are other incentives."

"Such as?" Rex asked.

"Well, for one thing, you'd be immortal, and never grow old. For another, you'd be invulnerable to all human illnesses and injuries. No human weapon could be able to harm either one of you. You could walk where you want, and not fear anything, or anyone." With a smile, Tempus walked closer to the couple. "I mean what have you got to lose. You have already seen how humanity rejects and persecutes you for your beliefs. Why should you stay with them, when they would gladly kill both of you, just because you don't conform to their ideals of what is normal. So, what's it going to be?"

"Tell us more," Hannah said as she and Rex embraced their destiny.

 **OOOOOOOOO**

 **3360**

"So that's how it happened," Alan said slowly.

"Yes, my ancestors experience the worst aspects of humanity, and that pushed them into the Warlock camp," Kalu replied. "Before long, both came to realize that being a Warlock was little more than being an expendable slave. However, by then it was too late for them to back out. For over two hundred years, they served the Source and his Demons, doing their dirty work for them."

"Until their encounter with the Charmed Ones, in 1998," Alan said.

"Yes, and during that encounter, my ancestors finally realized the love they had for each other, that had been with them all along," Kalu said. "Warlocks weren't supposed to fall in love, but it happened, and that were their first act of defiance against the Source."

"And the Insurgents was the next one."

"Correct. It was their failure to procure the powers of the Charmed Ones, in early 1999, that led to my ancestors being punished," Kalu said. "That incident finally made them realize that they had been used for over two centuries. After a year of imprisonment and torture, they escaped, freed other Warlocks who were also imprisoned, and started the Insurgents."

"Which liberated all Warlocks from Demon rule, after years of struggle," Alan said.

"And during which Rex was finally able to assemble his collection of rare books and scrolls, such as the Necronomicon," Kalu said. "Those helped the Warlocks win their freedom, and they now may help again."

"Against the Old One," Alan said.

"Yes, against the Old Ones," Kalu replied. "And although I cannot help my ancestors directly, I can at least wish them the best of luck in the coming battle."

 **REX AND HANNAH WILL RETURN!**


End file.
